Take This To Heart
by lim-shiba
Summary: Begging is nothing, but Temptation is bait. 5927 Lemon


**There are mistakes: **

**Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me, all to the awesome mangaka Akira Amano. **

**WARNING****: strong lemon(s)-gay sexual contact. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**TYL!59x27-TYL!5927-5927-2759  
**

* * *

Tsuna ventured around the Vongola headquarters of ten years later. He figured he might be staying a bit longer than usual since Giannini wanted to toy around with the ten year bazooka. Careless shooting and pointless arguments got him "accidentally" shot and there he was, in the future, ten years later.

He wandered the twisted and confusing ways of the "Storm hall," he had a hunch that he could find a certain guardian of his that was actually present.

"Gokudera-san?" Tsuna mumbled, opening a door at the end of the hall, assuming that the large storm crest above the double oak doors must of meant it was Gokudera's 'main' room.

Tsuna blushed deeply seeing the Guardian with his half buttoned shirt and his loosened tie, playing a beautiful piece on the large grand piano that sat in the corner of the room. "I-I'm s-s-so sorry to have barged in like that... I-I'll be taking my leave, pardon me for the intrusion." He bowed lowly, turning to leave.

"It's fine, it's my fault for not wearing the decent amount of clothing." The Italian man made his way, backing Tsuna up against the doors, locking them as he leaned down and hotly whispered into the brunette's ear, "Mind if I ask you a question, and don't take any mind to it if it doesn't make any sense."

Tsuna looked down to the Maroon carpet feeling his face heating up, he knew what the question was, but decided against saying anything. "Have you ever kissed me?" He asked, nibbling at the shorter male's earlobe.

"N-no" Tsuna spoke, trying hard to stifle the moan that was threatening to escape. Gokudera pulled away, sighing a sigh full of discontentment.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." He trailed off, mumbling softly from his shame. Tsuna smiled wholeheartedly, he grabbed hold of the pale peach wrist, dragging the older male down capturing his lips. With air becoming a nuisance Gokudera pulled away once more, looking down into the dark amber eyes.

"Why did you...?" Tsuna pressed his lips to the older man's lips, cutting him off from anymore unneeded questions.

"I never said I never wanted to." He stated firmly, leading Gokudera's hand to his back, gripping him safely. He kissed the taller male desperately once again, slipping his tongue coyly but was then lead back by the older, more experienced tongue. Panting, Tsuna snaked his arms around his older guardian's neck, grounding his hips lustfully.

He smeared his lips over Gokudera's velvet-like skin, he muttered into his neck, "Have me."

Those words diminished the heavy guilt that was building up in the pit of his stomach, he didn't ask if the young Vongola if he was sure or not, in fear of guilt that might be created. He attacked the smaller brunette's lips, ravishing them mercilessly.

Just by the heated battles of tongues, Gokudera was already fully erect. He scooped up the young boss into his arms as he held off the urge to make love to the young teen against the door. He suavely carried the teen to his cream colored sofa, laying him as he unzipped the orange hoodie to gain more access to the silky Japanese skin that he could never get enough of.

Tsuna propped him self on his elbows, raising his chest sexily, arching his back and moaning. "Ngh... Gokudera-sama..."

Tsuna slowly let himself fall back down, he then raised and spread out his legs in need. "Gokudera-sama... I-I need you. Gokudera-sam-" He was cut off by the man who was eagerly touching him in all the right places, making sure he moaned in every place and bucked at the right touch.

"Go...ku...dera... s-s-samaahhhh..."The said man began to traverse down his body lustfully trailing kisses, he traveled back up and enclosed one of the hard nipples. Using his other hand, he skillfully fondled the hard on inside the teen's pants.

"It seems as though you were preparing for this..." The Italian man spoke against the small abdomen. He gained a loud moan as Tsuna felt himself about to climax.

Gokudera quickly removed the pants from Tsuna's groin, letting it free. He licked the leaking tip as he looked up to see the teen's eyes scrunched shut as he bucked his hips, begging to be inside his wet cavern. The older male happily complied, taking in the teen's fully erect cock into his mouth. His tongue danced and flicked upon the leaking tip as he bobbed his head, causing the teen to shiver in sheer delight.

"G-Go-Gokudera-sama!" He moaned loudly as he came into Gokudera's mouth.

He laid flat on his back as his older right hand man hovered over him. Tsuna then kissed the older man long and hard once again, he panted heavily. Though he winced feeling another erection forming as it was kneed by the Mafioso, he then reached up to undo Gokudera's tie and the rest of the clothing that he felt was unnecessary. He was stopped by the forehead that was place over his own.

"Did you know I was here... waiting for you?" Gokudera asked following the hazel eyes as try tried to escape his own.

"Yes, I did... Why else would I not wear boxers or an under shirt?" Tsuna stated in a stern tone, he gained a small chuckle and a chaste kissed that he pouted because it ended too soon.

"Why?" Tsuna sigh, looking into the fierce forest green eyes.

"You.. I mean Gokudera-kun of my time... coddles me way too much, and to the point that he's too scared to even kiss me. I mean... I've tried. I've asked him to touch me numerous times... but he doesn't want to taint me." Tsuna spoke as he continued to undo the red dress shirt.

"It's a little too late now..." The taller of the two muttered.

"I know, and if I tell him... then maybe he'll get jealous... and maybe with the right sexual appeal I can get him to make love to me..." He turned to the side as Gokudera raised his head, "or at least kiss Me."

"Well, If it's any help... I know for a fact when I was younger I did have fetishes for tight everything.... especially leather." Tsuna smiled, looking up to his storm guardian.

"And if my memory serves me correctly, I did have an obsession with you... and..." Gokudera coughed lightly, "and a tight mini skirt... chained to my bed..."

Tsuna chuckled, "Well I'll make sure to remember that..." He paused, looking into the fierce eyes once again as he asked, "How come you never wanted to love me, Gokudera-san?"

"Call me Hayato... and maybe things will change..." He slurred softly.

Tsuna blushed and pointed to his neck, "Could you give me a... love bite...?" He asked coyly, but his request was immediately fulfilled as the Gokudera of ten years later had already begun nipping at his neck and down to his collar bone leaving a trail of red marks that were sure to stay.

"T-Thank you... Haya--" Before he could finish Tsuna disappeared.

Gokudera was then hovering over his beloved boss of his time, who was looking up at him with curiosity. The brunette noticed the disheveled hair, loosened tie, unbuttoned shirt, and couldn't ignore the large bulge in his tight leather pants.

"Do you need help with that?"

---

As the smoke cleared Tsuna saw his coddling right hand man, completely forgetting that his pants were around his ankle and his sweater was lying around his wrists.

"Jyuudaime?!" Tsuna's eyes widened, looking around to be safe, making sure he wasn't in public. He was happy to find himself in his bedroom, but was a tad disappointed that Gokudera was there.

'This is going to ruin my fun...' He looked at the blushing teen, then mentally took note that it would be easier to get Gokudera to touch him now, instead of wasting money on handcuffs and the expensive miniskirt that could possibly fail in the attempts of seducing the stubborn teen. 'Or it could guarantee some fun later on...'

Tsuna moaned loudly, "C-close the door, ngh... please lock it... mmmm..." He traced one of his fingers down his bare chest, almost leading them further until he felt his hand being torn away.

"Ngh... I-I **_need_** Gokudera-sama inside of me... right now..." He mumbled hotly against the said teen's ear. Tsuna didn't need to worry about the Italian teen not fulfilling his hormonal request any longer. Feeling the touches as the taller of the two caressed his skin, under his touch Tsuna almost believed when he was told, that his skin was like the finest silk in the world.

"I-I love you, Jyuudaime..." He moaned against the Japanese skin, causing Tsuna to become hard once more.

_'Call me... Hayato... and maybe thing will change...'_ The older man's voice echoing through his head.

"I... I l-love you.... Haya.... Hayato..." Tsuna gasped as he felt Gokudera's clothed hard on was carelessly pressed against his own free erect cock. Said teen trailed his lips to Tsuna's kissing them passionately, all the while removing Tsuna's clothing that had been hanging on to the shorter teen's body.

"Ngh... Hayato... Isn't anyone home?" Tsuna spoke, panting from the tango of tongues. Gokudera nuzzled his neck lovingly, muttering into his neck between kisses, "No, Your mother had left just a few minutes ago... she took everyone out of the house..."

'Mom...' Tsuna smiled, cupping the Italian teen's face, kissing him, making sure that he felt the longing Tsuna had felt for so long.

Gokudera took a deep shaky breath, "A-are you sure you want to do _this_, Jyuudaime?" Tsuna grabbed his collar and smashed their lips together for another dance, he unbuttoned halfway down the other teen's shirt. Gokudera took it as a sign that Tsuna wanted this, and even if he did say no, he would've had to relieve himself somehow. "I want you to take me as Tsuna... not as your boss."

Gokudera's eyes widened, looking to the brunette in loss of words, "Wha-what?"

"Love me as Tsuna not as your boss, or else I'll never be able to face you again..." Tsuna said regretfully, pausing momentarily with his eyes trailed over the pale flesh that was exposed. Tsuna pulled the teen down, whispering hotly into his ear, "You're wearing too much clothes."

Normal 0 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

The quick movements to remove the silver haired teen's clothing lead them to the part that Tsuna's been yearning for. For so long now, ever since they started by the touch of lips, his curiosity has enticed his want for the teen, every time they touched or even locked gazes.

"I'm ready." Tsuna reassured his soon to be lover, gaining a nod in return as Gokudera applied the proper lubrication that Tsuna had always kept in his drawer. He scissored Tsuna's entrance, making it so that it wouldn't hurt as much as he heard it was supposed to. Tsuna's warmth enclosed around Gokudera's painfully hard member as he moaned loudly into his ear, "Ngh... Tsuna... you're so ... ahhh tight-t ngh-ahhhh."

The said teen winced, the pain was unbearable. He felt as if he was being torn apart, but a quick kiss and a soft mummer helped the pain vanish. There was at one moment the tip of Gokudera's cock brushed against a place that made the pain even harder to recall.

"Go."

Gokudera's pace quickened as he thrusted in and out of Tsuna, tending to every ecstatic demand that fell from Tsuna's bruised lips. He began to pump at Tsuna's erection, increasing the pleasure the Tsuna was already feeling.

"H-Harder..." He moaned from the pleasurable blur that emitted whenever Gokudera hit that single spot.

"Haya-hayato, f-faster-r!" Tsuna exclaimed, he felt his climax grow heavier and heavier. Finally, Gokudera came as exclaimed the young Vongola's name, filling Tsuna with his sticky semen. He pulled out and lowered his head, enclosing Tsuna's member into his mouth. Though, he wasn't as experienced as his future-self, Tsuna was very well enjoying the sexual treatment.

"Ngh, Ha-Hayato!" Tsuna vocalized hotly as he came into Gokudera's mouth, letting go of the bedsheets he hadn't even realized he gripped in the first place. Gokudera climbed up beside Tsuna, covering them with blankets. Tsuna turned towards the silver haired teen who gathered him up in his arms.

"You don't look like you enjoyed that..." Tsuna spoke, snaking his arm around his lover, placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

"We... just had sex..." Gokudera stated blankly.

"The term is making love, especially if you're in love with the person that you made love with." Tsuna stated, looking up to the forest green eyes. He notice how clear and crystal Gokudera's eyes were compared to his future-self, he decided firmly, "I love your eyes, Hayato."

Gokudera blushed lightly, "Well, you're the most beautiful person I've ever laid eyes on." The statement caused the brunette to turn his head slightly, hiding his blush.

"Tsuna... Why do you have a hickey?"

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed!**

**Please, Review?  
**


End file.
